1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercising device, more particularly to a ball-shaped rhythmic exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of exercising devices available in the market today, an example of which is a flexible rod exerciser shown in FIG. 1. The rod exerciser includes an elongate main rod body 1, a handgrip 2 connected fixedly to an intermediate portion of the main rod body 1, and two counterweight units 3 connected fixedly and respectively to two opposite ends of the main rod body 1.
In use, the user grasps the handgrip 2 and applies a force to the flexible rod exerciser in upward and downward or leftward and rightward directions. As a result, the main rod body 1 produces repeated vibrations so as to vibrate the arm muscles of the user, thereby achieving body exercise.
Although the flexible rod exerciser can achieve its intended purpose, it is limited to exercising only the hand portion of the user, especially the effective training of the arm muscles, so that the exercising range of the flexible rod exerciser is limited. Moreover, the weight of the counterweight units 3 cannot be adjusted so as to suit the requirement of the user.